Maybe It Wasn't Too Early
by DreamingUnderTheStars
Summary: Bonnie went back after Jeremy tried to kiss her, and she ran away. She realised what a mistake she'd made... A little scene that had been playing around in my head, as the original annoyed me. Beremey Bonnie POV
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little idea that had been playing around in my head. It's probably not that good, but if you do like it review . . . if you don't, review xD I would like to improve it in any way I can. Also, if you want me to continue into a NON one-shot, just say. I was thinking about developing, but I'ma leave it to you guys . . . here goes!**

"Jeremy?" I wondered if he was awake. I had come looking for him after . . . after earlier. No-one was in the house, so we had privacy.

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He was either awake and ignoring me, though, or actually sleeping. I sighed and knew what I'd have to do to get him to wake up. But it was worth it . . . I hoped. I clambered onto his bed, and crawled on my hands and knees over to him. He was still sleeping.

I smiled. He was so _cute _while he slept. I couldn't believe I had run out the house. I had been so _stupid_. I guess it had been the shock of what he'd said; I hadn't realised he returned the feelings I had.

But _God _I was glad he did.

He mumbled in his sleep, but I couldn't catch what it was. He spoke again, louder and my heart flew at his words.

"Bonnie . . . don't go."

I smiled softly. I licked my lips, slightly nervous. Then I leaned in, and lightly pressed my lips to his. Almost instantly, his eyes flew open, and I leaned away. Jeremy scrambled up into a sitting position, his back against the headboard.

"Bonnie? What - huh - what?" He looked so confused, I had to fight the strong urge to giggle; it wouldn't help the situation _any_. I managed it, though. "What - why would you kiss me after what you said earlier?" I glanced guiltily down at my hands resting in my lap.

"Yeah . . . heh. Well. Erm." All my courage seemed to have deserted me, and I felt like a nervous wreck. "Jer . . . the reason I left the house was because of the shock I felt. I didn't realise you felt the samy way about this," I motioned with my hand, moving it between us, "as I did." I smiled nervously, hoping he would be happy.

He just looked confused. "Wait - so. You, urm, like me? But you said -" I placed my finger over his lips to stop him, and he blushed bright red.

"I said what I did because I had to _think_. We both felt the same way, but I had to think of all the implications; Elena, Katherine, Damon, Stefan . . . my powers." He nodded, and I knew he remember when I passed out before, trying to get a note to Elena. I was so relieved he understood what I meant. "And then there's Luka." His face darkened, and I hurried to finish. "What I mean is, I know you think I like him more than you, but that's not true." His face brightened, and I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"What?" I laughed again.

"You look like Christmas has come early." He grinned.

"Well . . . for me, it has." All I could see in his eyes was love, and I felt taken aback. I'd never seen someone look at me with that much love. I swallowed and looked away, choking back tears. When I'd gotten myself under control, I looked back.

His face was completely soft and I had a feeling he knew why I looked away. He opened his arms and I climbed into them, straddling his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and we sat like that for ages, completely content.

After a while, Jeremy moved his shoulder; an indication he wanted to talk to me. I sat up and smiled, completely blissed out.

"Bonnie?" I tilted my head, prodding him to go on. He swallowed and I realised he was nervous.

_He wants to kiss me._ I shook the thought from my head, and Jeremy spoke,

"Can I kiss you, Bonnie?" My expression softned, and inside I was celebrating. I tilted my head so it was touching his. Jeremy's breathing was shallow by the time I leaned in.

It was a perfect kiss. Our lips moved slowly, softly, perfectly in sync. He ran his tongue along my lower lip, asking for permission. I consented and his arms around me tightned as our tongues met, caressing each other. My arms made their way up and around his neck, my hands in his hair. It heated up, both of us panting slightly. I pulled away to breathe and once againe leaned my head to his.

"Bonnie?"

"Hmm?" I pulled back to look at Jeremy.

"Would you . . . be my girlfriend?" He blushed at his words, whereas I smiled widely. I said yes, and our lips met again. We were perfect together. He pulled away and started kissing down my neck. When he touched a sensitive spot, I gasped. Jeremy kissed his way back up to my lips, and we kissed once more. I was nearly overcome with the urge to say 'I love you'. But I couldn't; it was _waaaaayyy _too early. We had _just _started going out, for God's sake! I didn't want to scare him away.

He pulled back, breathing deeply. "Bonnie I know this is too early, but I have to say this. I love you." I blinked, then smiled. Forgetting everything I had just told myself, I replied.

"I love you, too, Jeremy."

Maybe it wasn't too early.

**Soooo? Whatcha think? Remember, whether you like it or not, REVIEW! Also, if you want me to continue it. *Thumbs up* Rightee-ho...see ya! xxxx**


	2. Sorry, guys!

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I didn't continue with the story! I've just gotten back into my writing, and I was contemplating continuing this. But the TV show has kind of continued the story, and I wouldn't be comfortable diverting from the way they've done it. Again, I'm really sorry but I wanna thank everyone who took the time to read this, and especially to those who reviewed! I love reviews, and helpful criticism is always welcome. If you are fans of Harry Potter, you're welcome to read my other story ****_Difficult Decisions _****as I've decided to continue doing that. I've even managed to do 2 updates tonight (: I'm going to to try and update on it as much as possible.**

**So once again, I'm terribly sorry, but thank you so much for reading/reviewing!**


End file.
